1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a magazine for storing and final disposal of a snap-on needle unit carrying a needle mounted in a hub comprising a sleeve with an open end for insertion of a needle receiving part of a syringe and exhibiting a cylindric outer wall.
2. Description of Related Art
A snap-on needle unit is a unit which may be mounted on a syringe by an axial movement of the syringe and the needle unit towards each other. During this movement a needle receiving part of the syringe is passed into a sleeve of a needle hub forming part of the needle unit until protrusions on the inner surface of the sleeve engage recesses in the needle receiving part.
As opposed to needle units which a screwed onto the syringe an axial pressure must be exerted on the needle unit and the syringe to provide the snap engagement between the two parts. Correspondingly a certain axial force must be used to pull the syringe and the needle unit apart again when after use the needle is removed from the syringe for final disposal.
During mounting and dismounting of the needle unit it is important that the outer pointed end of the needle is protected so that neither the user nor an assisting person scratch himself by this pointed end. Therefore the needle unit is stored in a magazine which covers the needle unit only leaving free the opening wherein the needle receiving part of the syringe shall be inserted.